


Scorpion Bonding

by AzMoAn



Series: Mama Cinder AU [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Mama Cinder AU, Uncle Tyrian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzMoAn/pseuds/AzMoAn
Summary: Tyrian's left looking after Ruby alone everyone else is busy. He didn't expect to get closer to the kid.





	Scorpion Bonding

Tyrian sighed dramatically for the umpteenth time as he watched the young girl walk around the room.

Ever since Cinder had brought back the little brat some of Salem's plans had been derailed for the time being which irritated everyone following his goddess.

At first.

In a short amount of time, the little one had won over Hazel and,surprisingly, Salem herself. Watts was a strange case as he was never around enough to study, but he seemed close to her as well. Last time Tyrian seen him, Watts was telling the girl some story about a hunter and a Grimm attack while the girl was hooked on every word.

And now it was decided since Cinder had to focus on perfecting her fall maiden powers and Watts and Hazel were on missions, it was apparently Tyrian's job to watch the little girl.

It wasn't the worst thing that could have happened, but it left the scorpion Faunus bored.

There was a tug on his tail, and Tyrian leapt back ready to kill whoever had been stupid enough to-

"Tyri?" The scorpion Faunus froze and looked at the young girl unamused while she looked back with innocent confusion. He wanted to attack her, but wouldn't risk losing his goddess' respect.

"Little Rose," Tyrian bent down to her eye level. "This is something very important."

Her face lit up with a mixture of excitement and curiosity.

"You can't touch my tail." Tyrian wrapped said tail around himself as he said this to the young girl.

"Why?"

Tyrian had to force himself not to laugh at what he said next.

"It hurts a lot when you do little Rose, and I might die if you are too strong. You don't want that do you?"

Ruby was silent for a while before Tyrian noticed her holding back tears.

"What's wrong now-"

"I don't want you to die." Ruby interrupted tears threatening to spill over.

_Shit_....Tyrian wasn't prepared for this. He had been joking, but he forgot kids around Ruby's age took some of his words seriously.

"Little Rose, I'm not going to die." Tyrian said quickly, trying to calm her down. "See?" He pulled his tail, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling it brought. "I'm fine."

"Really?" Ruby looked up at him, tears starting to fall.

"Yes." Tyrian felt internal panic as he picked up the little girl. "Calm down my little rose."

Ruby nodded slowly then rested her head on the Faunus and fell asleep.

* * *

 

Cinder immediately headed into the meeting room to check on Ruby after she heard that Tyrian had been watching her.

_I swear if that psychopath hurt her in anyway._.. Cinder thought opening the door. She looked in and had to physically restrain herself from calling anyone else to see the adorable scene in front of her.

Tyrian was sitting normally in his seat with Ruby sleeping in his lap.

The fire woman smiled. _I'll come back later. Preserve his pride. She silently closed the door behind her._


End file.
